mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor Vol 1 400
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Villains: * * ** * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** * ** ** *** ** * * ** *** ** *** ** *** , **** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker2_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist2_1 = Brett Breeding | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle2 = I...This Hammer! | Synopsis2 = The properties of Mjolnir are explored. | Appearing2 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * Items: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker3_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle3 = Who Shall Be Worthy? Bonus Feature | Synopsis3 = Examines all those who have been deemed Worthy. | Appearing3 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Items: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker4_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle4 = Heart of the Hero | Synopsis4 = Examining the bevy of beautiful women in Thor's life. | Appearing4 = Main Characters: * * * * * | Writer5_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer5_2 = Ron Frenz | Penciler5_1 = Rich Yanizesky | Inker5_1 = Mark McKenna | Colourist5_1 = Robbie Busch | Letterer5_1 = Diana Albers | Editor5_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle5 = When Volstagg Was In Flower! | Synopsis5 = When Mick and Kevin wonder why the dynamic Fandral and Hogun associate with Volstagg, Fandral tells a tale that fills the children with price for their "father." | Appearing5 = Main Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer6_2 = Ron Frenz | Penciler6_1 = Gary Hartle | Inker6_1 = Don Heck | Colourist6_1 = Evelyn Stein | Letterer6_1 = Jack Morelli | Editor6_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle6 = When Warriors Clasp! | Synopsis6 = A tale of a friendly arm wrestling match between Thor and Hercules. | Appearing6 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * | Writer7_1 = Ron Frenz | Penciler7_1 = Charles Vess | Inker7_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist7_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer7_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor7_1 = Ralph Macchio | StoryTitle7 = Evil Aborning | Synopsis7 = Punished by Odin, Loki escapes the dungeon, steals a horse, and rides into the mountains. Exhausting the horse to death, he continues on foot into Alfheim's enchanted forest where trolls attack and rob him. The wizard Eldred finds him, brings him to his castle, nurses him back to health, and takes him on as his apprentice. However, Loki makes a deal with Surtur and together they kill Eldred with Loki assuming the wizard's powers and castle. | Appearing7 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** ** *** ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also includes a pinup of Sif By Joe Sinnott and John Workman Jr. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Collected in | Links = | MarvelUnlimited = https://marvel.com/comics/issue/11728/thor_1966_400 | MarvelDigital = https://comicstore.marvel.com/Thor-1966-1996-400/digital-comic/20670?r=1 | Comixology = https://www.comixology.com/Thor-1966-1996-400/digital-comic/390125 }}